


【民诺】在极点之间跳跃吧

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	【民诺】在极点之间跳跃吧

那个人，罗渽民，一直以来听说的传闻都是，那个人在片场的脾气很坏，总是会生气，会发火，会因为没有按照他的要求把动作做到位而大吼大叫，甚至会上手打人，身体或者是脸，都是有可能的。  
“真的吗？”  
李帝努在听着这些话的时候不做评论，只是用他一贯带着点笑意的表情倾听着，然后说，“大概是他们真的没有做好吧”  
也许是吧，同他这样说着的人大概是没有得到想象中同仇敌忾的反应，一时之间也没有什么兴致同他介绍了，只悻悻地随便敷衍了几句便停了脚步，示意到地方了。然后对李帝努点点头作告别，“就是这里了，你进去吧”  
“谢谢”  
李帝努仍然礼貌地鞠躬同他道了谢，新人在这种地方总归要看脸色，这样的人事情一早就已经做好了心理准备的，但还是在真正走进去之前需要深呼吸几下来做好建设。  
面试的时候原本应该是由导演来进行选人的，但是直到最后一秒才由临时换上的制片小姐微笑着解释说罗先生很抱歉没能亲自前来，所以全权委托我进行面试，只是一些很普通的问题，李先生不用太过紧张。  
“嗯”  
面对镜头的时候明明连要怎么呼吸都快忘掉了，但还是勉强挤出了微笑，还好是网络面试，所以只需要将镜头对准自己如果不是仔细看的话一定不会发现肌肉在微微抽搐的脸颊就好了，而不会暴露下面几乎要把衣服的布料都给摩擦破掉了的手部动作。  
真是紧张啊，无论怎么想的话都是这样的。  
很大的片场，至少对于一部色情片来说，这样的片场，无论是设备还是人员都已经算得上是超标准的配置了，摄影和灯光正在紧张地忙碌着，只是很安静，没有人发出声音，只有脚步声还有器械装搭的声音，简直像是在一家工厂里一样。  
坐在角落里的人，没有灯光照到他身上，如果不是李帝努仔细地去寻找，一个角落也没有放弃地那样找了一圈的话，是绝对不会再第一次走进这个空间里就发现坐在那里的人的，而这里的环境，就是自己直直地朝着罗渽民走过去了，也并没有人会朝着这样的自己投过来不礼貌的视线，的确也是另一种程度的安心了。  
“罗先生”  
走过去伸出手之前李帝努确认了好几遍自己发出的声音是不抖的，手心里渗出来的汗液也都被用纸张清洁干净了，身上也喷过了不是很浓重的香水，是绝对不会讨人厌烦的，“罗先生你好，我是...”  
“咖啡”  
只是还没有把话说完就已经被打断了，头发染成白色的男人从位置上站起来，完全是非常夸张的发色，是李帝努甚至完全可以发誓在生活中几乎从来没有见到过的将头发染成几乎是透明了的发色，而面前的男人在这样的发色的衬托下又显得意外的非常合适，真是神奇。  
眼睛在接触到的那一瞬间会让人联想到某种无机质的石英或者是蛇之类的动物，看着罗渽民的时候好像就会不由自主地产生这样的想法，呼吸又快要忘掉了，在他站起来的时候。  
“咖啡买来了吗？”  
“...什么？”  
几乎下意识地就要反驳说我是来拍电影的了，标准答案不是吗？但是环顾四周的话其实可以发现好像第二个除他之外的演员都没有出现，所以对方会把来早了的自己认成是送咖啡的跑腿也是很正常的吧？这样想着的话，因为太过于紧张了所以完全没有意识到不对劲，只是紧张地看着罗渽民。  
“我是...”考虑到几乎所有人对于罗渽民的评价，在网络上特意搜索过了，虽然很少但看上去并不都是过于正面的说法，说他的心情的起伏总是这样像是在地球的两个极点之间进行着反复的跳跃那样，但在李帝努看来却是很可爱的。  
地球的两极之间跳跃的情绪，听上去完全是充满了想象力的比喻不是吗？跳出大气层的话感觉是什么样的？简直想要好好和对方讨论一下的程度。  
但是这样的家伙是自己可以应付的来的吗？对这一点其实是很忐忑的，所以小心翼翼地观察了很久对方，简直像是stalker一样，如果被发现了扭送到警察局也是完全有正当理由的。  
连打工的地方都很久没有去了，为了更加了解对方的生活甚至去他常去的公司楼下咖啡店应聘了，不是太擅长做这类工作的人，好在有好心的店长充分发挥作用，让他担任收银的工作，因此很幸运的和罗渽民搭过话。  
“8shot”  
的确是和在传闻中和在访谈中口述的那样口味奇怪的家伙，但是正因为这样的奇怪反而变得可爱起来了，在被对方察觉到自己的胡思乱想之前收下了对方的银行卡，递回去的时候注意到他的手指指甲，修建的很整齐。  
完全是令人心动的加分点，可以说是完全完蛋了的程度。  
那一天下午兼职时间结束的时候收到了面试的反馈，心脏砰砰跳果然是有缘由的，因此火急火燎地冲回家洗澡换好衣服后，发现画面中没有出现罗渽民的时候，心情的微妙是完全可以想象的出来的。  
但是现在，罗渽民就在自己的眼前，不是陌生人的，而是作为自己将要担任的工作当中需要一段时间内相处的，也许会在之后有更多的相处机会的，罗渽民，就这样站在眼前。而正是因为考虑到这样的原因，所以在深呼吸了一下之后，才开了口。  
“我是来...”  
但果然那家伙确实只是在捉弄自己而已，因为下一秒就已经握住了自己的手，非常亲切的姿势，是将自己的手完全给包裹在掌心的方式，可以感觉到对方的手心传来的温热的温度的，但不知道为什么在那一瞬间竟然会产生这样非常微妙的想法，关于原来他是有体温这样的事实的认知。  
真是疯了吧李帝努？完全是被这个不按常理出牌的家伙给传染了吧？  
手还在被罗渽民握着，非常紧的握着，再加一点力道的话就是要喊疼的程度了，但是又很微妙的将力度掌控在了这之下的范围之内，对此的确是要刮目相看了，“李帝努是吗？”  
既然知道自己是谁的话为什么刚才还要逗我呢？但总感觉就算问出口了的话也只会得到说因为觉得很有趣这样的答案，所以就没有说什么了，只是看着对方，而罗渽民这样问着，看着李帝努，紧接着就又走近了一点，身上的味道在这样的距离之下当然是能够很清晰地被闻到，“为什么要来拍这个？”  
这个，色情片，好像的确是非常值得商榷的问题，优秀的毕业学生代表也会有想要遵循自己内心声音的时刻，就算是小时候因为出色的样貌被邀请去做练习生也会因为学业而放弃的程度，这一次却是因为另一个人的优秀外貌，而放弃了想要作为普通人的志愿。  
真是神奇的人的内心想法。  
但是这样说的话好像有点太直白了，“因为喜欢渽民你的脸”  
像是酒吧里喝多了去搭讪的冒失鬼，连理由都懒得找了，只是单纯的为了对方的脸而动心，说我喜欢上了你的脸，可是这完全就是自己的全部理由，因为脸很漂亮所以喜欢，也因为脸很漂亮所以就算是有点奇怪的性格所以觉得可爱。  
真是男人的劣根性，就算是对着同性原来也是可以这样直接而直白的。  
因为没有办法立刻说出理由而开始慌张的神情好像是的确令罗渽民感到愉快的，几乎是完全以李帝努的窘迫作为了自己兴奋的来源了，面对支支吾吾地李帝努几乎是要压上去的程度，不过反正因为是在角落里所以也没有什么人会注意到，所以罗渽民好像就更加放肆了。  
“不是说因为喜欢我的吗我们帝努？”  
难道说在面试的时候罗渽民其实是在旁边看着的吗？比起这样的想法的话，对方在第一次见面的情况下就这样非常冒失的以自己的名字来进行称呼，好像也不是什么太值得惊讶的事情了，这样的想法一旦冒出来的话当然就会不由自主地用惊疑但又有点责怪的神情看着对方了，但是因为仅仅藉由着微弱的光线也能看清的罗渽民脸上对此非常坦然的神色，又感到不确定了。  
“不是你自己在面试的时候说的吗？”  
是需要这样的肯定的语境下才能够进行的指责，“你是偷听到的吗？”  
因为自己这样的用词，偷听，其实完全是可以生气的程度吧？按照传闻中对于罗渽民的评价来说，脾气有点古怪的新人导演，因为生父是这家影视公司的创办者所以有很大的自主权，只是拍摄情色片也总是以相当多的投入作为噱头，镜头的运用或者之类的都是无可指摘的，毕竟是艺术家导演的儿子，但也的确是在市场上相当叫好又叫座的存在，但对于李帝努来说，对于他这样一个只是普通的毕业生来说，选择来拍摄这样的作品却完全不是出于想要赚钱的想法。  
只是因为喜欢罗渽民而已。  
只是在无意之间看到的对方在片场中出现的镜头就完全被吸引了，被误以为对这一产业类型感兴趣的友人打趣之后却反而萌生了想要去真正看一看对方的想法。  
“去做演员的话当然就能遇见导演了”  
抱着这样的想法进行的讨论，答案当然是肯定的，只是几乎所有知情的人对此当然都是你小子是疯了吧这样的评价，但因为好像有点魔怔了，甚至是在自慰的时候总是会想到罗渽民的脸，拿着对讲机没有任何表情的站在监视器面前看着画面的男人的侧脸，能够判断出的是不是太好讲话的人，但是却有种跃跃欲试的心情。  
很难描述。  
所以就这样去投了简历，身材优越脸蛋也漂亮的家伙当然是在哪里都能够得到青睐的，甚至在面试的时候对方对他会选择这里感到惊讶。  
“是要露出的哦，李先生”  
比划着，像是怕他不了解一样，从这里到这里，把身体的全部都指到了，像是害怕他上当受骗一样，果然是非常正规的公司。  
可是分明自己才是对着花絮当中仅仅出现了十几秒的罗渽民饮鸩止渴一样地当做性幻想的家伙，甚至是将和罗渽民真正发生关系作为目标才会去做的，但却会被误以为是会被骗了的纯情男一样。  
低着头的时候没有忍住笑了一下，抬起头的时候看着画面那边的面试官小姐，最终还是很坦然地说出了自己的目的，“因为很喜欢罗渽民”  
说出来好像也没有什么，李帝努想，“是因为想要亲眼见到罗渽民导演所以才会选择想要来拍摄的”   
听到了这样的话语后却反而把李帝努放开了，在那样的瞬间当中好像感觉到对方的失望和对自己的兴趣立刻下降了百分之八十，耸了耸肩又走回到自己的座位上的男人低下头不知道在想什么，过了两分钟之后才又抬起头看着在那里几乎手足无措的李帝努。  
“那么现在还喜欢我吗？”  
这算是什么样的问题，因为答案是非常显而易见的，如果不是罗渽民的话根本就不会来到这里，抱着就算被认识的人知道自己在拍摄情色片也无所谓的想法，光是想象一下罗渽民通过黑黝黝的镜头凝视自己的身体就足以勃起的兴奋程度，这样的情况下无论怎么想都是必须要遵循本心的说出自己当然是喜欢对方这样的事实。  
但如果对方觉得自己冒失怎么办？会不会过于轻浮了？对着这样的家伙诉说自己在被窝里对着那段无声的录像自慰，想象他用那样的表情看着自己甚至会更加兴奋，好像是一件令人感到羞耻的事情。  
因为感觉罗渽民会笑出来，或者会认为自己是一个想要借此博出位的家伙，那样的话就完全和自己的想法背道而驰了，只是想要近距离地看见罗渽民，用自己的眼睛看见，就完全足够了。  
所以答案当然是回答说嗯。  
“还是很喜欢，一进来就逗我也很喜欢，到现在也没有放开我的手也很喜欢”  
舌头快要麻痹了，怎么办呢，这样的情况下，如果不把自己的想法给完全说出来的话，趁着这样的机会与气氛说出来的话，以后就更加没有机会了吧，因为自己这样的性格就是会把那些冲动的话语给吞咽回去的，如果真的和罗渽民之间成为了和谐的同事关系的话，是绝对不会再有勇气说出口的。  
“因为喜欢渽民的脸所以才会来的，当然，现在是对渽民的所有都很喜欢了”  
因为害怕对方听见自己说只是喜欢他的脸的话会很伤心，但如果欺骗他说自己买了所有对方的作品全部都有认真看的话又过不去自己良心上的门槛，但的确是被音像店的职员都投以微妙眼神的程度，但自己分明只是为了看刻录在其中的有罗渽民出现的短短的几秒钟的画面而已。  
不顺利的时候有点郁闷的叹气的渽民很可爱，拍摄结束露出笑容也很可爱，当然生气的时候是更加可爱的。  
“总之就是这样的”  
一口气说了这么多之后才终于抬起头，口干舌燥的，李帝努想，面对着他的罗渽民脸上又露出了那种有点古怪的微笑，然后过了几秒钟才面对着那些不知道在忙碌些什么的家伙说今天先收工吧，不拍了。  
真是非常任性的家伙啊，和传闻中所说的完全一样的，因为是少东家所以根本就是随心所欲的家伙，就这样拉着自己的手跑掉了，李帝努想着，“没有关系吗这样？”  
都可以想象的出来接下来围绕罗渽民又会冒出来哪些奇奇怪怪的传闻了，但是那有什么关系呢？反正已经是足够奇怪的人了，所以和第一天来报道的演员就开始交往也不是什么太奇怪的事，因为不想被其他人看见自己漂亮的恋爱对象的身体所以把整个项目都搁置暂停，专心致志地谈起恋爱也不是什么奇怪的事情。


End file.
